


[Podfic of] Mind and Soul

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series. Glitch is getting his brain back. It's not exactly an easy process. For any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Mind and Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mind and Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382422) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Title: Mind and Soul

Fandom: Tin Man

pairing: Gen

Author: icarus_chained

Time: 17:54

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tin%20Man/Mind%20and%20soul.mp3)

 Streaming


End file.
